How I got a brother and a lover
by Ochibi-kun
Summary: Scarlet thought her life couldn't get any more complicated than it really is, but she was wrong. Join her as she meets Japan, Norway and the other countries in this touching, romantic, and somewhat funny story.
1. The Encounter

It was raining really hard; I didn't know the sky could get this dark before. I couldn't hear a single sound. Other than the sound of the harsh rain, my panicked breathing, my footsteps and the footsteps of the man I have been trying to escape for almost half an hour now. All the houses I ve passed suddenly closed their lights and locked their doors. I was starting to think, no cross that, I did think that it was because of the man who was chasing me. This is how it all started. I just went out for a while to get some ice cream. All of the sudden this guy in a scarf and has a Russian accent forced me to follow him and when I refused the once clear and sunny skies became dark and gloomy, next second later I was being chased by this mad man! As I was losing hope, I saw the only house that didn't shut me out. I ran towards it using the last of my strength. The man was keeping his pace with me but staying a few steps away, as if to bring suspense.

"H-help!" I yelled between breaths. I yelled even louder

"Help me! Please!"

I was at the door of the house. I knocked as hard as I could.

"Please let me in! Please I'm begging you!"

I was crying in desperation now. I faced the man; he had this evil smile on his face.

"That was fun, now come quietly." he said with a sly smile on his face.

I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Then I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder from behind me and pulled me into the house. As soon as I shut and locked the door I was now facing, I fell on my knees and covered my face with my hands and cried like I never cried before. The tears came down on my face as hard as the rain was falling. Then I heard a voice. Unlike the Russian mans voice, this one was warm and welcoming. I felt a hand hesitantly touch my shoulder. I removed my hands covering my swollen face and faced the one who has saved me. And to my surprise it was the person I have been hearing about since I got here. It was Japan-sama or as the natives here called him, Kiku-san.

"A-are you alright?" he asked. I tackled him with a hug and started to cry on his chest, his heartbeat comforting me

"Nee. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he kept asking me these questions again and again. But I couldn't answer. Though I wasn't crying because I was frightened or threatened by him, no, I was crying out of relief that I was with someone I could trust, even though I have just met him.

He helped me get up and led me to his living room, and he told me to sit me on the couch. He left for a second and came back with some tea. He calmly waited for me to calm down before I told him what happened.

"This man following you, must have been Russia-san. I knew he was here, but I thought he already left."

"Russia? Isn't he one of the allies? Why would he follow me! And wait! He was not following me! He was chasing me!"

I started to take irregular deep breathes and I knew I looked like I was about to cry again, I felt my eyes heating up and tearing. I saw Kiku-san starting to panic so I calmed down.

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this. But your house was the only place left I had hope for. I mean, all the houses that I passed suddenly closed their lights and locked their doors. And from what I have observed that is still too early!" I said,

"Almost everybody is afraid of Russia-san. I can t really explain why." he said almost as if he has been saying it all this time.

"I better leave. I hate being a bother." I started to get up,

"Umm.. Wait! You seem tired and I could tell if someone is a foreigner. I haven t seen you around. And it wouldn't be nice of me if I didn't offer you to stay after such a rough night. Really it's alright for you to stay" his face became pink and he smiled at me and I just couldn't refuse. He handed me new clothes and led me into an empty room. He told me that he would get my luggage because I promised that I ll somehow repay him for this night


	2. I was always on my own

The next day I woke up to find my luggage in the room I was staying in. I got up slowly and looked around the room. It was small, but cozy. I walked around and I tried to look for Kiku-san. As I passed the kitchen I noticed this large, empty room with a lot of tables and chairs. I started to wonder what that could possibly be there for. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sword slashing in midair. I walked toward the sound. And I saw Kiku-san training himself.

Ohayo Honda-san I smiled. I guess I caught him off guard and I startled him enough to drop his katana.

O-Ohayo umm

Scarlet. My name is Scarlet. I almost forgot I haven t told you yet. I held out my hand and he shook it.

Umm. Don t you have a last name Scarlet-san? he said my name as if he was embarrassed to say it.

Honestly I don t know. I sat down on the grass and started to poke his katana. Then I continued what I was saying. You see, ever since I could remember I was on my own. I gave myself a name since I couldn t remember my real one I stopped and looked at him. I m sorry I must be boring you. He sat down beside me and picked up his katana and put it back in its case.

Actually I m happy that are willing to share these things with me. Please continue. He smiled at me as he asked. So where did you study? I looked at him once more and continued.

I studied at this small public school. During elementary the orphanage I was staying at paid for it. But in middle school I ran away from the orphanage. I hated how they handled things there. No painting, no music, nothing creative at all! It was like hell for a girl like me! Anyway I stayed in an alley way until I was found by this nice couple. They were walking around and they saw me sleeping in a cardboard box. They took me to their home. They told me they couldn t bear a child so they treated me like I was their child. Don t get me wrong! I love them but it just didn t feel right. So I was thankful that they paid for my middle school tuition fee. But I didn t ask for any allowance or any special treatment. I worked to get extra money for the things i wanted to buy. One day I finally told them that I was going to rent my own room for high school. And that I was going to pay for my own tuition. They understood how I felt and they gave me their blessing. And my high school life was normal enough. Now I moved here to look for a cheap arts school, I just plan on studying a bit more about art. And I still plan on paying for it myself. When I got here I immediately tried to look for a room I could rent. But I didn t have any luck. I sighed and I looked around

I m sorry. he said, I looked at him and smiled, not my fake I-hate-being-sympathized-but-I ll-stay-polite smile, my real thankful smile.

You shouldn t be sorry. Life wouldn t be fun if there weren t any perks. We stayed silent for a while but then he spoke.

You didn t say where you came from.

I chuckled I came from England. His eyes widened. Yeah, I get that a lot when I say I m from England around here. I m kind of used to it already.

S-sorry. You said you were looking for a room right? he said

Yeah. Why?

Well you could always stay here.

Oh no, I couldn t! I really hate being a bother.

Really, it s alright. I insist.

Alright But I do the housework.

What?

Well, you are a country right? That means you have a lot of work to do! So leave the housework to me! I stood up and held out my hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

But I can t possibly let you do all the work! I don t have work all the time. He told me

Well. How about this? During regular days when you have no work we can share our chores. But if you do have work, like, let s say you have an upcoming World Meeting and you need to get things ready. Then I ll do all the chores! Alright? But you have to promise to tell me if you have work. Will you promise? I looked at him seriously.

Alright. I promise. He smiled and he held out his hand.

Then it s a deal! I shook his hand. But will you show me how you do things around here? he chuckled and said

Okay. Follow me. Then everything started. It s weird really. I always felt alone. Even if I was with my friends in the orphanage, even with my foster parents. I always felt as if I was on my own. But now as Honda-san was showing me around. I suddenly had this feeling that I wasn t alone anymore, I felt as if I found someone I could some day call family. 


	3. A new friend

A new friend

First days passed then weeks, now it s been about a month. And I ve learned a lot about Kiku-san. And he has learned a lot about me. So far we have been sharing chores. He isn t that busy this past month. Then one day when I came back from the market I heard someone else in the house.

So Japan. When will she get here? The man had an American accent. It was very obvious.

America-san, please be patient. She ll be back. And I will do as I promised. I will introduce her to you. But you must promise me you will keep her a secret. I didn t know you were going to visit today this time it was Kiku-san speaking. I wondered why he wanted to keep me a secret. Did I do something wrong? But the American asked the question that was lingering in my mind.

But Japan! Why would you want to keep her a secret? There was silence. The Kiku-san spoke.

I m just waiting for the right moment to introduce her. I sighed out of relief, so I didn't do anything wrong. I put more of my weight on the door I was leaning on. For a second I noticed everything inside the room became silent. Then I felt the door I was leaning on opened and I fell on my back and next thing I knew the Americans face was right above mine.

Ouch. I hissed as I rubbed my head.

Are you alright? he asked me. I stumbled as I stood up.

I m back Honda-san. Umm yes I m alright. Just a little bruised. I let out a half-hearted laugh

Are you sure you re alright Scarlet-san? He asked looking too concerned. I sighed and I walked pass the American and looked at him straight at his brown eyes.

No I m not alright. I mean, I m alright physically, but not mentally. I mean, ugh, I feel guilty. I was eavesdropping. And I shouldn t have done that. I m sorry Honda-san. I bowed apologetically. When I got up, I immediately walked hastily towards the kitchen. As I was fixing the food I just bought. I was thinking about the first impression I made on the American. I sighed. I can t believe I did that! I m so stupid!

No you re not I turned around to find Kiku-san and the American standing side by side in front of me. Scarlet-san, you are not stupid Kiku-san said this with a smile.

Japan here told me a lot of things about you. And based on those things he said, you are most definitely not stupid. Just curious. I was surprised at how much this American has said about me. And that they were all positive. I gave them a stunned look. Kiku-san walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

Never think you are stupid. You are just curious, and there is nothing wrong with being curious. He smiled at me and at that moment all the guilt in my heart disappeared. He pulled me towards the American.

Scarlet san this is America. America this is Scarlet-san. He pointed at us as he said our names. America came up to me and grabbed my hand and started shaking it furiously.  
>Hi there Scarlet! I m America. But my real name is Alfred, but you could call me 'The Hero'! He smiled an ear to ear grin. I took my hand back then said.<p>

Is it alright if I call you Alfred instead? I rubbed my hand.

That s alright with me! I smiled and I turned to Kiku-san

Kiku-san, you and Alfred go ahead and finish your chat. I ll finish up here.

No, I ll help you fix the groceries, and then we could make something to eat together. He smiled. I just nodded in agreement.

I want to help too! Alfred shouted, I was about to refuse his offer and let him sit in the living room but Kiku-san stopped me.

There s no point in arguing with him. I sighed and I nodded at Alfred

YAY! he sounded like a little kid. But that didn t bother me. After fixing the groceries and making an afternoon snack. We went in the living room to get to know each other better.

By the way Scarlet. Where are you from? Your accent isn t Japanese, and your name isn t Japanese. And I don t think you re a country either? Alfred asked out of nowhere.

Well, you re right. I m not a country. I m from England I said quite proudly. But Alfred almost spit his tea out when I said that. Then he started coughing. I stood up slightly but he signaled me to sit back down.

I-I m alright. *cough, cough* Are you sure you re from England? he asked

Yes I am. Why? I was sure I looked confused.

Well you see England is my brother. And well your cooking is great! Unlike his.

Oh! Is that so? Well I really didn t like the food there. I cooked my own meals. And I rarely cooked English food. I love Japanese and Chinese food. I smiled. We talked for a few more hours and before dinner Alfred left. And as I was washing the dishes, a thought suddenly came to me. I just met another country. But most of all I just made a new friend! 


	4. So should I call you 'Oniichan?

The next morning a question was lingering in my mind. And I plan on confronting Kiku-san with this question.

Honda-san, I heard yesterday that you were waiting for that perfect moment to introduce me. Well, I was kind of wondering umm when is that perfect moment? I was waiting for an answer. He turned around slowly and spoke.

This month we, all the countries, plan on having one of our World Meetings here. That s when I plan on introducing you. He smiled. Will you help me prepare?

I would be honored! But when is it exactly?

Well I just got off the phone with America-san. And he smiled an awkward smile

And ? And what Honda-san? All the life in his body left as he said

In two days he said sadly. All the color on my face disappeared. I knew how hectic things could get when a World Meeting was going to be held at your home. I should know. I used to live right next door to England himself. And he was always stressed 2 or 3 days before the World Meeting. And he was always informed at least 3 weeks before!

What should we do? Scarlet-san I don t know where to start! Last time a World Meeting was held here at my house, I mean now our house. It took me almost a month to make it perfect! he was hyperventilating. I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could and took a paper bag from the cupboard. When I got back I saw him mumbling to himself and he was clutching to the side of the couch.

Honda-san! Here, I handed him the paper bag. Breath in and out, in and out, do that repeatedly until you calm down. He did as I said and soon enough he calmed down. I sat down beside him on the couch. And I started to speak. Alright this is what we re going to do. I m going to help you with all your paper work tonight. But we ll start this afternoon. What time will the countries start arriving? he let go of the paper bag and took a deep breath before he spoke.

After lunch and they ll stay until after dinner. Why? he looked at me.

I need to know what to prepare. For afternoon snacks, I could make sorbets! Then for dinner I could make beef stew. It s cold these days so it would be perfect! But we need to go to the market. Come on, get up. And get dressed. We re going to the market. I stood up and held out my hand. He took it and stood up. We both got dressed but before we left he told me something.

I think you need to change your name. So you could easily fit in around here. How about Hikari? he looked at me.

I love it! Instead of Scarlet, I ll be called Hikari! It s like you guys! I mean you countries! You could be called by your country name or your real name! I smiled an ear to ear grin and hugged Kiku-san. I saw his face turn pink but I didn t take notice. I walked out the front door and waited for him. Well come on Honda-san. Hurry. We have a lot of things to do!

We got to the market and I started to mentally make a plan for the World Meeting. We were walking home when I noticed a shop that sold Kimonos. I slowed my walk as I looked at the beautiful design of the traditional Japanese Garments. Kiku-san stopped and looked back and forth from me to the shop then back at me again.

How about we go take a look. He said

Oh I don t have any money left and it s better if we hurry home so we could get started with that paper work of yours.

It s alright. I ll pay for it. On the day of the World Meeting I plan on introducing you to everyone. And of course I want you to look the best that you can. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He pushed me towards the shop and he didn t give me any other choice. After I picked the Kimono I loved most. We went straight home and started working. I planned the food rations for all the countries, and then I helped with everything Kiku-san had to finish. We pulled out an all-nighter. And we were able to finish half of the paperwork, before we fell asleep on the dining room table.

The next day Kiku-san continued his paperwork while I started to work on the chocolate-strawberry sorbet. After that I started to clean the house and I got the meeting room all tidied up. Late in the afternoon as I was finishing up in the meeting room Kiku-san barged in.

I m finished! Hikari-san I m finished! It s all done thanks to you! If it wasn t for you then I wouldn t be able to finish this! Thank you so much! He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug which surprised me enough to make my cheeks go pink.

T-that s great Honda-san! But you also helped yourself! So I can t take all the credit. I said as I pulled away from his hug. Finally the day we both waited for came. And we were as busy as we could be. I finished my cooking and I also finished setting up the meeting room, while Kiku-san was reviewing his paperwork. I got out of the bath and I put on my red Kimono and I also put on my cherry blossom barrette. And I saw Kiku-san wearing his best suit.

This is the first time I see you wearing a suit! You look so fancy! I put my hands on my waist and looked at him as I told him to turn slowly.

And you he put his hand on his head You look Stunning! I mean Wow I felt my cheeks get hot.

Thank you. There was a momentary silence then we heard a knock.

Japan! It s America! We are all here! Japan! Are you home! It was Alfred.

I have to bring the sorbet in the meeting room. And finish up the stew. I ll see you later. I smiled at him and I turned the other way into the kitchen. I started to set the sorbets and I was finishing the stew. I heard all of the countries come in.

-Meeting Room-

Good afternoon everyone, now shall we get started? England said

But first is everyone here? France stood up and looked around. Japan stood up took a list and started to count and check everyone in the room.

Everyone seems to be here Japan said as he scanned the room. And indeed everyone on the list was there. And Japan said all their names one by one. America, England, Canada, Russia, China, North and South Italy, Germany, Taiwan, Hungary, Austria, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Latvia, Lithuania, Korea, Hong Kong, and Prussia.

Alright, since everyone is here let s begin. England said

-2 hours later in the kitchen-

It s almost time for their dinner. I wonder if anything harsh happened. I even got the first aid kit ready. I was starting to get bored. I just got everything ready on the trays. Even the drinks, I m just waiting for Kiku-san. And at that moment I heard the door of the meeting room open then close. Then Kiku-san came in the kitchen.

Is everything okay? I asked him

Yes. So far no one is hurting anyone. Is everything ready? He asked

Yes. Umm . Honda-san. Since you call me Hikari-san can I call you Kiku-san? I asked as I picked up the food tray.

Oh of course. But how about we cut the formalities. We do know almost everything about each other. So I ll call you Hikari or Hika-chan then you could call me Kiku or Kiku-kun. He smiled me as he picked up the second food tray. But this time I took a silent notice of his pink face.

Thank you Kiku. Let s get this food in there. But first is Russia there? If he is could you he cut me off

You were wondering if I could serve his side. That s why you picked up the food tray that didn t have his flag he pointed at the food tray I was holding. I just chuckled and shrugged. Don t worry Hikari. He smiled and I smiled back. And I followed him towards the meeting room.

This is how we are going to do this. I ll go in first then you come in then we ll both go back to the kitchen to get the drinks. I nodded and as we were about to go in we bumped into Alfred.

Alfred! I said startled. I see a few of the other countries standing up as I said his name. I m sorry Alfred.

It s alright Scarlet. He smiled and went towards the restroom. Kiku and I continued and served the food. It was hard for me to concentrate on what I was doing because for some reason all of the countries were staring at me. I already ate ahead so I just ate the last but of the sorbet I made. I was seated Kiku and this Frenchman; I haven t looked up since Alfred got back and tapped my shoulder. I still couldn t shake the feeling of someone staring at me. I looked up once and found that Alfred, England, the Frenchman and Russia staring at me. I could understand why Russia and Alfred would stare at me, I just can t figure out why England and the Frenchman were staring at me. I grabbed Kiku s arm from under the table, then I whispered to him.

Kiku, why are they staring at me? It s creeping me out! I was getting nervous. I saw Kiku open his mouth to say something but this man who had an Italian accent interrupted him.

Nee~ Japan, who is she? He looked at me. Then this man beside him who had the same accent as he did pulled him own and said.

Hey! It s none of our business! Now sit down! he looked at me and smiled. I, of course, had to smile back. Kiku put down his tea and spoke.

Well Italy this is Hikari he told me to stand. We both stood up and he continued to speak.

Everyone this is Hikari, And Hikari this is everyone. He pointed at all of them one by one while saying their names.

Hello everyone I m Hikari. And I hope we could get along. If you want to know anything about me please do not hesitate to ask. I smiled. Then England spoke

Umm. Hikari, is that your real name? he stood up.

Honestly no. My real name is Scarlet I saw Hong Kong about to speak.

And no I don t have a last name. I looked at him and he closed his mouth and nodded.

And where are you from? It s obvious that you are not Japanese. It shows from your accent. England started to walk towards me. Almost everyone stood up slightly and looked at me and him cautiously.

I grew up in England sir. We were neighbors a few years ago. I smiled at him as he got closer and closer to me. He examined me from head to toe. He stopped and stared into my golden eyes. I stared into his emerald green eyes and then he spoke.

I remember you now! You were a fos- I covered his mouth before he could finish, and Kiku knew what I was getting at. He helped me drag him out but then he grabbed the edges of the door. And I saw Alfred get up and he stomped at England s hands to make him let go of the door. Then he followed us outside and he closed the door behind him. But I could see all their faces before he closed it, all of them wore either a shocked expression or a confused one. Only one emotionless was Hong Kong. Once we got outside I let go of England and thanked Alfred.

Geez, what was that for? England asked. I bowed at him and said

I m sorry England. I can t let anyone about what you were about to say! Only Kiku, Alfred and you know! I can t let anyone else know. Please I m begging you; please don t tell anyone that I m an orphan. I hate being sympathized. I looked at him with pleading eyes as I got closer to look at him straight in the eyes. He looked at me and coughed, I thought I saw him turn pink. But that quickly disappeared.

Fine, I won t tell. But how would you explain what you just did to me? he said as he took a step farther from me.

Hmmmm . I don t know... I looked at the ground and tried to think. Then Alfred raised his hand and spoke.

I know! Why not tell them it was my idea! That we talked about doing this before! He said with a great smile on his face.

That could work; you are the type to do such a thing Alfred. England said. I looked at Kiku and asked.

So what do you think? I waited for his answer. But as he opened his mouth we heard girl scream from inside the meeting room then Kiku spoke.

I think we should hurry inside Alfred went in first next Kiku, before England could go in I tugged his shirt and told him.

Thank you. Then I went in leaving him outside to think about what I said. But when he got in it wasn t pretty sight. The girl who screamed was Liechtenstein and this man covering her with his arm while pointing a gun at France, it was Switzerland. He yelled

Hey! Stay away from her you pervert! I ran towards Liechtenstein before Kiku could stop me. I knelt down in front of her and I found her crying. Switzerland took notice of me but when he realized I was actually comforting her he brought all his attention back to France.

I was simply fixing her dress. France said with a mischievous smile. Raising his hands to his head as if to surrender.

Liar! Switzerland yelled. He was about to shoot his gun when I stood up, grabbed his hand holding the gun and pointed it at the ground before he shot it. There was a loud bang from the gun. A few screams here and there and a few flinches. I looked at Switzerland s shocked eyes with my teary ones.

Don't do this! Is this how you plan on making things better! Huh? I yelled. I took his gun from his hands before he could tighten his grip again. I removed all the bullets before I threw it to the ground. Liechtenstein s crying got louder, I saw Taiwan and Hungary go to her and sat her on a chair before comforting her. Everyone was stunned, even Kiku. I continued to stare at Switzerland, waiting for an answer. But it never came so I continued.

Look I know France is a pervert. But do you honestly think that shooting France would make everything better? That it would make her stop crying? That it would change what has already happened? I looked at him; he snapped out of his stunned look and yelled back at me.

You don t know what happened! And- I cut him short.

And I don t need to know what happened! You can not change it by shooting him! I pointed at France, who was sneaking out of the meeting room.

You, do not leave. I said to France without taking my eyes off Switzerland. We stayed silent for a while; Switzerland went back to his stunned look. Switzerland broke our stare and sat down beside Liechtenstein.

Nii-chan? she asked as she removed her hands from her face. She looked at Switzerland. I looked at both of them, all of us did. Switzerland did something that was much unexpected. He put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Liechtenstein was as stunned as everyone else. Except me I wasn t stunned I was touched. I began to smile...

I m sorry Lily. I m sorry. He buried his head in her short hair. She hugged him back and said

Nii-chan shouldn t say sorry. You were only trying to protect me. Thank you for that. I dried my face and my smile got bigger. But then I got dizzy. I was about to faint, I felt it coming. But Hong Kong caught me in time. Last thing I saw was Hong Kong's and Kiku s face above mine. And last thing I heard was Kiku calling to me.

Hikari! Wake up! What s wrong? What happened? Then everything went black.

-Kiku s POV-

Hikari! I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Japan, she just fainted. Hong Kong-san said, but I couldn t relax. She wouldn t just faint out of nowhere!

She didn t just faint. Taiwan-san went to her leg and brought up her kimono until it was just below her knees. Then she continued.

She fainted because she lost a lot of blood. She pointed at Hikari s wound. I saw Switzerland-san get up and look at the wound then he hissed.

It was from the bullet. It must have grazed her leg when I shot it to the ground. She was bleeding all this time but we didn t notice because her kimono is the same color as the blood. I picked her up and carried her to the living room. I put her on the couch. Everyone followed crowding the living room. I ran towards the kitchen as fast as I could, I remember Hikari bringing out the first aid kit. I got back to the living room and Alfred asked everyone to give me and Hikari space. I put medicine and a bandaged her leg. Soon enough it stopped bleeding. I sighed and I sat down on the couch and laid her head on my lap. I moved her bangs that were covering her face.

Baka. I know that you knew your leg was bleeding, but you didn t say anything. I looked at her. No one wanted to leave, everyone wanted to wait until she woke up. I was thankful for them being there. A few minutes later she was waking up. Everyone began to crowd around us.

-Hikari s POV-

Hikari? I heard Kiku s voice.

Kiku-niichan? I saw his face right above mine. Then I felt his hand squeeze mine. I tried getting up but that just failed. I heard him laugh a little.

Hai, baka. He told me with a smile on his face. I looked at him confused. Then I realized that they found out that I didn t tell them I was hit by the bullet. I turned my head and I just stared at the couch.

I m sorry I didn t tell you right away. I just- Kiku cut me short. He removed his hand from my forehead and put it on my cheek to make me face him. I saw his gentle smile.

I know you didn t want to be a bother. But by doing that the problem became worse. Never ever worry me like that again. He said. His voice was stern but gentle. I began to cry.

What s wrong Hikari? Does your wound hurt. I sat up and I looked into his worried brown eyes. I smiled and said.

No. Kiku, why are you so nice to me? I took no notice of everyone else in the room, I wanted to know and I wanted to know now. He sighed and smiled a big smile before he said.

Because you re my little sister and I love you, I care and worry about you. He said it as if it was supposed to be obvious. My face turned pink, for a while I ignored the throbbing pain coming from my leg and tackled Kiku with a hug as I told him.

Hai~! I m your little sister and you re my onii-chan! but I couldn t ignore the pain for long. I started to wince in pain, and we found the wound bleeding again. I looked back and forth between Kiku, my wound and back to him.

I think we need to get you to the hospital Hikari. Could someone help me carry her, I need to get her jacket from her room, he asked, Austria volunteered to carry me, and then Taiwan said

I ll get it; just tell me where it is placed. I think I still remember your home Japan. She smiled

Thank you Taiwan. It s just on her bed, in first room to the left. Austria carried me with ease. Kiku opened the door for us and Taiwan soon came and gave me my jacket.

"Umm... Austria-san." I said looking at the man who carried me.

"Yes?" he answered as he looked at me

"Can you please put me down. I think I could walk." I smiled. he let out a sigh and set me down. He supported part of my weight as we waited for Kiku to catch up with us. When he got there I was shivering from the cold. (It was winter) Kiku spoke

"Nee~ why didn't you put on your jacket?" He looked at me as he took my jacket from my arms.

"Well I am wearing a kimono. It's kind of hard to wear it." I smiled. He put my jacket over my shoulder and he closed the button that was on the collar so it wouldn't fall off. I said

"Thank you." As we were walking towards the hospital some of the other countries went home. The only ones left were Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Austria, Alfred, England and France. The fact that Russia went home made me feel a lot better. Finally we reached the emergency room of the hospital, it felt like forever! Apparently it was only a few minutes. As soon as we got in the nurse and doctor came right to he looked at us weirdly.

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked while adjusting his glasses. Taiwan walked up to the chair I was sitting in and knelt down until her face was right at my knees and she pulled up my kimono just high enough to see the freely bleeding wound. The doctor told them to help me up the bed. When I was on the bed i didn't want to lay down, instead i sat up and saw the doctor removing the bandages Kiku put on. For me the wound didn't look serious, but the doctor gave another judgement.

"It seems that we need to sew this wound close, the scratch is very deep and what made this scratch anyway?" he looked at all of us then Switzerland took a step closer.

"It was because of a gun shot. I'm guessing the bullet grazed her leg." he looked at me, and i knew what his eyes were saying 'I'm so sorry' I answered him back silently with my eyes. 'It's not entirely your fault' I smiled.

"Oh i don't think you sould be smiling right now Ms. Hikari. didn't you hear what I just said?" the doctor inturrupted.

"I'm sorry i wasn't paying much attention, please repeat what you just said doctor." Instead of the doctor answering Kiku walked up to me and looked at me with such concern.

"Hikari, we need to sew the wound. We need to close it before it gets infected." He continued to look at me, only now did I notice that everyone i came here with were staring at me. I started to feel uneasy, then I realized-

"WHAT! As in 'sew'! As in a needle and thread going through my skin just to close the wound! No No no no! i think im just fine! See!" I started to stand up, Hong Kong and Kiku were standing at my sides ready to catch me, good thing they were there because as soon as i stood up i stumbled and fell into their arms.

"We also need to disinfect it." the doctor added. I stood up right away and started to limp towards the door ranting about how i was just peachy. I knew everyone but Kiku and Alfred who were following me, glared at him.

"Come on Scarlet! It won't hurt! After all you've been through this would be a piece of cake!" Alfred said, i stopped and turned to face him, he immediately knew that he shouldn't have said that. As i glared at him with all my might, I saw the doctor being glared at as he was walking my way. All the countries that were glaring at him followed behind him, my expression softened, but Alfred wasn't off the hook just yet. The doctor went up to me and spoke

"Umm, there is a subtle way of sewing your wound while disinfecting it." he was rubbing the back of his head as if to rub off their glares. I crossed my arms and asked

"And what is that way?" I raised an eyebrow

"We could do a formal operation, usually we just do it here. Nothing to make it numb or to make the patient sleepy enough not to notice it. But for your case, your umm... friends there said you already lost a lot of blood and i think in the process of cleaning and closing your wound we could umm... maybe replace the blood you already lost." he said while pointing at the other countries. I looked at them, i didn't know what expression i wore, but i bet it was a good one. Because all their expressions softened. The doctor sighed as if a great burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Sure let's do that, but I have one request." I limped towards Taiwan and held her hand. "I want her to be in the operation room with me!"

"What! That can't be possible! She can't be in the same room as you during the operation!" the doctor said

"I know that. But I know there's a room beside the operation, or above it, for students to observe from. I want Taiwan to be there. You see I don't entirely trust doctors, actually right now there's this little voice in my head saying 'DON'T LISTEN TO THE DOCTOR!' I want someone I trust to be watching over me during the operation." I smirked.

"Fine, NURSE!" the nurse came from nowhere and forced me to sit on the wheelchair. Until the waiting room everyone followed me and Taiwan.

"Don't worry when you wake up we'll be there beside you!" Kiku yelled. I took one last glance over my shoulder and Taiwan squeezed my had for reassurance. And she said proudly

"Don't worry, Kiku always keeps a promise." I calmed down a little but the idea that someone will sew my leg up keeps crawling back in my mind.

-The next morning-

I wake up in a hospital room, so it wasn't a dream. I look to my right and I find Kiku clutching my hand like if he were to let go i would never wake up.

"Kiku?" I manage to say sleepily. His head shot up right away making him hit the metal behind him.

"Ouch!" I managed to laugh a little.

"Glad to see you smiling again. How do you feel?" He asked. I yawned and said

"Sleepy, and i feel something pinching me on my other arm." i look at my arm and find a needle taped to my arm i almost freaked out if Kiku didn't calm me down right away.

"Don't freak out! It's connected to that bag of blood there" He pointed to the plastic hanging above the metal rod that Kiku has hit his head on. "The doctor said they had to replace the blood you lost, so they looked for your blood type and did that." I continued looking at the bag of blood, when i looked away i found Alfred snoring on my left side. I giggled, and I looked around the room as Kiku followed my gaze. Liechtenstein was leaning on Switzerland as he was leaning on the wall, they were both asleep. Taiwan ang Hong Kong were seated side by side on the floor almost leaning on each other as they slept, that made me smile. And it was obvious that Alfred and Kiku were at the sides of my bed, but where was France and England?

"Nee~ Kiku... Where is France and England? Did they go home?" I looked at Kiku but he just pointed at the window and said

"They're outside, England got mad and kept insisting that it was France's fault you ended up getting hurt. And they just ended up arguing. So Switzerland and Hong Kong kicked them out. If you listen carefully you could still hear them bickering." I strained to hear but i could hear them.

"And I have another question. Is there something going on between those two?" I pointed at Taiwan and Hong Kong asleep on the floor. Kiku laughed and just shrugged. I guess it meant 'you'll find out soon'

"Oh! and Kiku-" I looked at him.

"Hai~?" He looked at me too, I could see relief in his eyes.

"Since i'm your little sister now should I call you 'Onii-chan', 'Nii-chan', or 'Kiku-niichan'?" My question surprised him but he smiled at me and said in the most gentle voice i've ever heard

"Call me anything you like." And just like that i got a Big Brother. 


	5. Guilt

A few minutes of talking with Kiku then we saw the door open. Kiku got up, not letting go of my hand. But we just saw England getting in followed by France. England opened the door to wide and to hard that it slammed at Hong Kongs face waking him and Taiwan up, but he didn't seem to notice. They walk right up to me as Kiku walked towards Hong Kong, who is now rubbing his face.

"Hikari are you alright?" England said too loudly it woke Switzerland and Liechtenstein. France stood where Kiku has been standing and hold my hand. And i hear him speak,

"England! Of course she isn't okay! Look at what she is wearing! it doesn't show off any of her lovely curves." He smirked.

"Hey! This is a hospital not a club!" Switzerland said. While he and England pulled at his collar to drag im away from me.

"Actually I'm quite fine. Just a bit hungry." I laughed. Kiku, Hong Kong and Taiwan walked up to me. Taiwan, with a smile on her face pointed at Alfred. I looked at him and i still found him asleep.

"How can he sleep with all this noise?" I asked. We all laughed that's the only time when he woke up.

"Why is it so noisy?" he asked sleepily, England pinched his ear and pulled him up.

"More like. Why are you still asleep!" He dragged Alfred out. But as he was being dragged out he yelled

"Hikari! I'll be back!"

"Good luck with that!" I yelled back. I laughed even more and found everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Taiwan said, then Hong Kong followed

"We all just think that it's nice to see you smiling." for the first time i see him smile too

"Nice to see you smile too." The doctor ruined the perfect moment by coming in.

"Alright Ms. Hikari. Let's see how your leg is doing. Could everyone leave the room first please." It was a differnet doctor from last night, this time it was a girl. Everyone left the room, and she unwrapped the bandages. She changed the bandages then went to the bag of blood hanging above my head.

"Well your leg is okay but we can't let you go home until this is at least half empty. You really lost a lot of blood!" She pointed at the bag. "You should be out of here in a few hours. Should I let them back in?" She asked

"Yes please." I smiled at her, she smiled back. She walked out of my room and everyone came back in, everyone except France, America and England.

"Where did France, England and America go?" Hong Kong and Switzerland went closer to me and said almost simultaneously

"We threw them out of the hospital, they were all just too noisy." Kiku stepped in between them and asked

"What did the doctor say?" I looked at him and smiled

"She said that my leg is okay and i could leave in a few hours." He relaxed a little and sat on the chair where he was sitting before.

-a few hours later-

"Alright Ms. Hikari you may open your eyes. The needle is out." The sarcastic nurse said

"Thank you, until when do i have to wear these bandages?" I asked as i was lightly rubbing the area where the needle had been.

"Well the doctor says that within 3-4 days, then you may remove them. But in a week fromm now she wants you to come back and have a checkup." she said

"Oh is that so?" Kiku stepped in the room carrying my set of clothes in a paper bag.

"Umm. . . Yes Honda-san. The doctor must see if the healing process is going well. Now, if I may be excused" The nurse stepped out of the room.

"Nii-chan, where are the others? Did they go home?" I was standing now. And Kiku handed me the paper bag with my clothes.

"Put these on first, we'll see them soon" He smiled, I took the paper bag and got in the washroom to change my clothes. i came out of the washroom feeling more comfortable in my own clothes that the hospital robe. I sighed and i looked at Kiku who was sitting on the chair beside the door. He stood up and opened the door and said

"Ready to go home?"

"Hai~!" We went home and everything was peaceful. A week passed and we came back to the hospital for the checkup. After 2 months Kiku and I shared chores again, winter passed, then spring, then summer, then it was fall. I had found a cheap artschool and took a few classes for just a year. I worked at a nearby store as a clerk. And the whole year wasn't as interesting as that World meeting, until it was spring of the next year. Kiku came out of the living room rather sadly.

"Nee~ Nii-chan are you alright?" I asked

"Hai. Hikari, Umm. . ." He looked away, from this past year of living with him I knew most of his expressions, and I knew that something was troubling him.

"What is it nii-chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong" He suddenly had this smile on his face, I've got to admit I was really relived that nothing was wrong.

"Then what is it nii-chan?" I perked up, seeing his welcoming smile and make anyone happy.

"Well I am going to attend another meeting. And this time it will be held at Germany's home. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me." This was very unusual, he never took me to one of his meetings after what happened at my first World Meeting.

"Of course, but.. Why?"

"I just really want you to accompany me." He was headed to his room with me following closely behind him.

"Well, when is it nii-chan?" He turned to face me.

"It's next week. Excuse me, please have dinner without me Hikari, I'm tired and I just want to rest. Sorry."

"It's alright nii-chan, you go ahead and sleep. Oyasumi~" i smile and turn to head to the dining room

"Oyasumi~ Hikari." And the last thing a hear is the door of his room shutting.

-A week later *sigh*-

The past week Kiku has been acting strangly. He doesn't look at me when we talk, he hardly speaks to me, he smiles at me from time to time, but.. He was acting as if he has only met me. The day we had to go to Germany's house was the day I actually saw him smile again. We left home early in the morning, and all the way to Germany's house we hardly spoke to eachother! The only time I would hear him speak was when he asked me if I were okay, and he would ask me that question every 10 minutes. I couldn't ask him what was wrong, This whole week I tried asking him and the only response was 'No, nothing is wrong Hikari, so don't worry.' sure he would say that with a smile on his face but how could I not worry! But.. Every time I would look at him, he would have this smile on his face. But if you look at his eyes instead of his smile, you would see that he was full of.. Guilt! As if he had done something wrong.

"We're here Hikari.. Wake up." I didn't realize I fell asleep. I looked at Kiku and he was happy, I just didn't know if he was really happy or if he was just faking it. When we got out and we looked at the pathway towards Germany's home and it was absolutely beautiful. I smiled for the first time this week as i saw the big meadow right beside his house, flowers everywhere.

"Spring does magical things here." I looked at him then I realized that this time, he was seriously happy. My smile gets bigger as i feel the breeze hit my face. It smelled of fresh grass and multiple smells i could not name. All i know is that the smell was heavenly. Then I felt two arms loop around my neck, I opened my eyes and found Kiku hugging me burying himslef in my hair.

"Is something wrong Nii-chan?"

"No.. Just. . . Can I just stay like this for a moment?" I looked at him and I hugged him slightly.

"Do as you wish." We stayed like that for a few minutes

-Kiku POV-

I hugged her as if I wouldn't be able to hug her for a while. Because I had a feeling that I wouldn't. I took a deep breath and as I did I also took in the smell of her hair. I let go of her, and looked straight at her golden eyes. And we were silent, we were just staring at eachother until she broke the silence

"Nii-san are you crying?" I wiped my eyes

"No, something got in my eyes." I smiled, and I saw her lovely smile too.

"We should go they should be starting the meeting any minute now." I turned towards Germany-san's home. She was perked up by how beautiful everything was she bagan skipping on the grass beside the path. I just stared at her, smiling on the outside, but feeling guilty on the inside. But i wasn't guilty for anything I have done. I was feeling guilty for what i was about to do.

-Hikari POV-

We were headed to Germany's house now. I was too happy for some reason that instead of walking on the path I was skipping on the grass! We were all alone, at least that was what we thought until we saw two gloomy figures walking towards us, but we didn't take notice.

"Nee~ nii-chan look stepping stones!" I looked at Kiku.

"Just be careful Hikari." I gave him this look that said 'Of course I will, silly'. I was stepping on the stones and for fun i was thinking to myself what i was doing as i was stepping on the stones. 'One, Two, Three and backward step to face Kiku, Fou-' I tripped and i braced myself for the fall but...

"how?..." I looked up and found a boy with blonde hair and wearing some kind of sailor suit smirking while holding out his hand. I took his hand and pulled myself up.

"Thank you." I said to the blonde boy, he nodded his head and he spoke

"Are you alright?" His voice caught my attention immedietly.

"Umm. yes but how could I fall without getting hurt?" I looked at Kiku and he was pointing to the ground. I turned around and looked at the area where I fell. And there I saw another blonde man with spiky hair laying on the ground then i realized..

"I fell on you didn't I?" he answered me with a moan, i grabbed his arms and sat him up and i leaned to face him.

"I am so sorry! I mean, are you alright?" The man snapped out of his daze and laughed, which confused me.

"Yes I'm alright! I always fall on my face! Isn't that right Norge~?" he looked at the emotionless man who was listening to Kiku.

"But you have a big bruise on your head! Umm... Nii-chan-" The emotionless man came up to use unwrapping a bandaid and he slapped it on the other mans head, the force made him tumble back. All I could do was cover my mouth in shock and look at the emotionless man who was now beside me.

"He'll be alright." he said, still as emotionless as ever! I stood up straight and walked to Kiku.

"Umm. Hikari this is Norway, and that is Denmark." he pointed at the emotionless man and the man trying to stand up. I took a step forward and bowed politely

"Hello, I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you" The Norwegian nodded his head and while the Danish yelled

"YO!" he smiles an ear to ear grin.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Denmark said. He grabbed my hand started pulling me towards the house, I looked back at Kiku and Norway and I hear Norway say

"Are you sure you're willing to go through with this?"

"Hai." Kiku said still smiling at me. I had a feeling that smile was fake... 


End file.
